


Scorpius' Glasses

by that_shipper



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drarry, Ficlet, Glasses, M/M, Post Deathly Hallows, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_shipper/pseuds/that_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius needs glasses, much to Draco's dismay, for he can't help but think of stupid Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius' Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Sad angsty fic that popped into my head and I decided to write it down.

Scorpius needed glasses.   
Draco was upset to say the least.   
"It is not fitting for a Malfoy to wear glasses." Draco mumbled while walking with his son. "We can fix your eyes with magic, as I said before."   
Defiant, Scorpius, the brat, simply looked up into his fathers eyes, pale eyebrows drawn together in anger and stated, "I want them father."   
He was only twelve yet he knew how to get exactly what he wanted.   
"You're sure?" Draco asked sighing as he dragged his son to the door of the eyeglass store.   
"Positive." 

***

Draco wasn't paying attention to anything really.   
He was sitting in a frankly uncomfortable armchair, waiting only to pay and leave as soon as possible.   
Finally, he heard and excited, "Father!" And he glanced up nonchalantly to see his son.  
Or perhaps, Draco hoped, this is not my son, my son picked a sensible pair of glasses and was waiting to get my attention  
Draco looked around the boy and the store before deciding his worst fear, that this was his son.   
"What are those?" Draco asked breathing slightly picking up.  
"Glasses father! Aren't you ready to leave yet, I am, I'm starving." Scorpius prattled on to his father.   
"Dad?" He asked looking down to Draco, who was still seated with a look of shock on his face.   
Draco's eyes were fixed on the glasses that took up half of his son's face.   
They were back, and completely rounded and they reminded Draco far too much of a certain someone he knew in school.   
He took a shuddery breath in and looked at his son, intentionally past the glasses. "Let's just pay and get out of here." Draco said sullenly much to Scorpius' dismay.   
"Do you not like them father?" Scorpius asked looking to the floor.   
"They-" Draco's voice faltered for a moment as he held back a retort that would have surely left his son distressed. "They look wonderful." He finished quietly.

***

Later that night, long after his son had gone to bed, setting his glasses on the nightstand, Draco slipped into his room and picked up the delicate glasses from where they sat.   
He took them into his own bedroom and sat looking at them long into the night, wondering why his heart did flips at the thought of someone who had worn stupid glasses like these.  
Draco pressed a kiss to each of the round spectacles lenses, and curled up into bed. 

***

That morning Scorpius was very distressed for he had misplaced his glasses after the very first day of having them.   
Draco said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading don't for get to comment and kudos!!! Love you all


End file.
